Pangaea: The 55th Hunger Games SYOT
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: After an exciting games last year, Head Gamemaker Vladmir is ready to Bring the Capitol yet another entertaining show. Along with the recent discovery of District 13, this will add 2 more teens to the mix. Will a gory games be enough to get the Districts to unite against the Capitol in a strong supercontinent, or will they continue to drift apart? Sequel to Elements. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules and Form located below.**

 **Castelia Laxxton (21) Gamemaker:**

Castelia shifted in her seat, 10,000 thoughts rushing through her head.

She twisted her light purple hair into knots, and tapped her foot at a quick pace. A bead of sweat slid down her forehead. Head Gamemaker Vladmir decided that he need an Assitant Gamemaker a few months ago. Castelia was currently at a meeting to decide who the assistant gamemaker would be.

President Snow stood up straight, running his finger through a packet. "Greetings, Ladies and Gentleman. As you can tell, Head Gamemaker Vladmir has decided that he needs an assistant." He says this with venom obviously apparent in his voice. Castelia couldn't help but wonder why he said it so coldly. "Among other news, our air force discovered activity in the ruins of District 13. They are still functioning."

A number of gasps fill the room. _District 13? Really?_ Castelia thought to herself. She couldn't help but become a bit excited. District 13's History always interested her.

"We have sent a large number of air carriers to their location. We will most likely have control of the District in a few hours."

"What's going to happen when we take over?"

A frightening smile of pure glee filled up the width of his face. "Then they shall be reaped."

* * *

After President Snow gave his speech, all of the potential cantidates for Assitant Gamemaker gave a speech on why they should be elected. Castelia's went better than she thought it would. She had always wanted to be The Head Gamemaker, but she decided that Assitant would be good enough for now.

After everyone had voted, President Snow counted the votes, and then presented the news to all of the eager young adults.

"The Assitant Gamemaker, for the 55th Hunger Games is..." You could hear a pin drop. "Castelia Laxxton."

A mix of emotions filled Castelia. She was feeling Joy, Relief, and Excitement, but it was shrouded by the feelings of Dread, Despair, and Nerves. She had absolutely no arena ideas, and the games where going to be commencing in a few months. She would just have to hope that Vladmir had an idea.

She collected herself quickly and slowly stepped toward the stage. Vladmir, who had stood in the shadows the whole time, gave her a smirk and handed her the microphone. She summed up every ounce of courage she had and started to speak. "Um-... greetings... I am Castelia La-Laxxton... And I promise to bring you the best Hunger Games that you will ever see!" Her courage grew by the second. "The 55th Hunger Games will go down in history!"

The only problem was keeping her promise.

 _Would the games be good enough to please the country?_

 **Welcome All! This is the sequel to Elements: The 54th Hunger Games SYOT.**

 **SOOOO Elements isn't complete yet, so their won't be any POV's of last years victors as it is undetermined yet. Sorry if it is a problem for anyone, but it shouldn't be :) I wanted to post this before I finished so I had plenty of time to recieve well-thought out characters.**

 **Ok Enough of that. These are the Rules for submitting:**

 **1: ONLY 2 TRIBUTES PER PERSON! I'm sorry if you'd like to submit more, but I want to make sure that everyone has a chance to submit.**

 **2: SUBMIT IN PM, UNLESS YOUR A GUEST. Finding submissions in reviews takes forever during later chapters if I want to re-read the submission.**

 **3: RESERVATIONS ARE ALLOWED! With a time limit, of course. I can't wait 5 months for your tribute xD**

 **4: If your tribute (s) doesn't make it in, please don't freak out.**

 **Thank you for following those rules :)**

 **Here is the form, I'm looking forward to seeing your Creations!**

 **Name (Something Unique, as nobody wants to see someone named Bob or Amy get brutually murdered, Right?):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance:**

 **History/Backstory:**

 **Personality (2 words is not a personality):**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Games Strategy:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **What they show the Gamemakers:**

 **Allies?:**

 **Romance?:**

 **Thoughts on the Games:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Biggest Fear:**

 **Reaping Reaction/Reason for Volunteering:**

 **Other:**

 **Here are the open spots!**

 **District 1:**

 **Female: Citrine Peridot (18) by Mistycharming**

 **Male: Jasper Spinel (18) by luka11303**

 **District 2:**

 **Female: Amanda Snow (18) by calebbeers21**

 **Male: Memphis Alonso (18) by calebbeers21**

 **District 3:**

 **Female: Stylus Moore (16) by RedRoses1000**

 **Male: Ronan Pistolese (16) Emrys Holmes**

 **District 4:**

 **Female: Rio Conch (17) by Mystical Pine Forest**

 **Male: Fisher Lyle (16) by RageHer0**

 **District 5:**

 **Female: Hazel Wyatt (16) by dreams and desperation**

 **Male: Percival Tatham (14) by Emrys Holmes**

 **District 6:**

 **Female: Kaitlyn Lyte (13) Padel10**

 **Male: Cade Aiken (12) Padel10**

 **District 7:**

 **Female: Judith Veyne (18) by TheHungerGames19 (Me)**

 **Male: Tyler Nethers (15) by TheHungerGames19 (Me)**

 **District 8:**

 **Female: Adley Bellemonte (13) by erica1024**

 **Male: Rayon Linden (15) by VeneratedArt**

 **District 9:**

 **Female: Rhana Wheat (16) by meaperson1**

 **Male: Cody Rye (13) by luka11303**

 **District 10:**

 **Female: Bianca Hides (13) by MoonLitt Tears**

 **Male: Wiley Samford (16) by hopefuldreamer1991**

 **District 11:**

 **Female: Sable Fields (18) by luka11303**

 **Male: Ashton "Ash" Wells (16) by MoonLitt Tears**

 **District 12:**

 **Female: Lily Summers (14) by Mistycharming**

 **Male: Dougal Randall (18) by HogwartsDreamer113**

 **District 13:**

 **Female: Gracie Laxton (17) by RedRoses1000**

 **Male: Toxon Carson (17) by meaperson1**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Castelia Laxxton, Gamemaker Assistant:**

After being elected, Castelia went home to her apartment. Her mother and grandmother stayed there with her. The 3 women where currently sitting around a fireplace, sipping hot chocolate. It was Winter in the Capitol.

"I have some good news." Castelia started. "At work, we had an election to see who would be elected as 'Gamemaker Assitant'. I was picked!" She tried to sound excited, but the day at work was tiring and she had little energy left.

"That's wonderful!" Icatha, Castelia's mother shouted.

Her Grandmother, Odetta, did not share in Icatha's joy. "If Head Gamemaker Vladmir where to slip up, Snow would execute him. You would be promoted to Head Gamemaker, and would be executed if you didn't put on a good show for the Capitol."

Castelia's face fell. She was silent for the rest of the night, until trudging solemnly to her room.

It took 3 hours for her to fall asleep, and her dreams where full of bad thoughts.

 **Very Short Chapter just so the story will be on the recently updated page so I can get more tributes.**

 **Also, those of you who have reserved spots, please submit them soon. Just in case you forgot, here is who Reserved:**

 **dreams and desperation- District 1 Male and 5 Female**

 **calebbeers21- District 2 Female and District 2 Male**

 **MoonLitt Tears- District 10 Female**

 **superepicstarkette1211- District 11 Female**

 **Thanks for reading this very short chapter!**

 **On a completely unrelated note, do any of you watch The Walking Dead? The season 6 Mid-Season Premiere was yesterday and I thought that it was amazing!**

 **Not gonna spoil anything, but it was action-packed!**

 **-THG19**


	3. District 7 Reaping:Dreams and Nightmares

**Hey Guys! I have decided to start the reapings, although the spots aren't all filled. If you reserved, please submit soon!**

 **I decided not to do the reapings in order this time around. Anyways, I have a random number generator, and it landed on District 7 First. That means that we will be meeting Judith and Tyler, my tributes!**

 **I hope you like them! Let's get right to it! It is in third person BTW.**

 **Judith Veyne, District 7 Female, 18 Years Old:**

Judith shot awake. Sweat slid down her forehead in a thin, straight line.

She had just woken up from a nightmare, rexpierencing the death of her father. It had always haunted her, ever since she was 14. Thats when her father died right in front of her. She saw it with her own 2 eyes.

It was Judith's first day on the job, and her father was showing her how to chop down a tree safely, and in the part where she was showing her "what not to do", the tree fell down toward them. He had managed to push young Judith out of the way, but he wasn't so lucky. It completely crushed his leg and abdomen, and he bled to death a little while later in the hospital.

In all honesty, Judith still wasn't over it. She was so close to her father.

Judith felt a tear in her eye, but mentally scolded herself for being so weak. Judith absolutely hated crying or watching other people cry. She felt that she needed to fill the void that her father left as the strong one in the family.

Judith sat up, stretched, and went to go wake up her 8-year-old sister, Fawna. Judith sometimes felt like her sister was the only thing keeping her sane. Fawna was the epitome of innocence, and was the complete opposite of Judith, being girly, fragile, carefree, and optimistic. Despite all of this, the 2 girls somehow got along well.

After waking up Fawna, Judith trudged back into her room and began rifling through her closet. She hated fancy clothes, and she couldn't even where them if she wanted to because it was too expensive.

Instead, she just threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out of the house briskly, her mother and sister trailing behind her.

Judith made no effort to slow down for them, and instead quickened her pace to try to make it to her friends house before the reapings started. When she finally reached her best friend Holly's house, she was out of breath. She had to walk from one side of the District to the other in order to reach her destination. She knocked on the door with her remaining strength, and sat down on the steps, quickly regaining her breath.

Oddly, there was no answer. _That's odd._ Judith let out a sigh of frusturation and kicked a nearby rock, not even paying attetion to the pain that shot through her left foot.

With a sigh of frusturation, she began to slink off to the Reaping.

* * *

Judith didn't even flinch when her finger was pricked, her focus instead on searching the crowd for Holly. _Where the Hell is she?_

Judith began to grow worried, but told herself to calm down. Holly is _fine,_ She told herself, _she is just running a few minutes late._ A few agonizing minutes in the hot sun passed by, but felt like hours. Judith stood alone among the other girls, as she normally found it hard to make friends. She didn't mind though, as her mind was focused on other much more important matters.

An earsplitting siren pierced the air, creating a cacophony of sounds ringing through everyone's ear drums. "Sorry about that." A quiet voice spoke. There stood Umia Livingsdale, dressed in a bright yellow dress that hurt Judith's eyes. "So, today we will select our young tributes to represent district 7." Umia's voice was hard to hear, albeit the fact that only a few whispers where being passed around the square. _This woman is way to shy for this job. They should fire her._ Judith thought, judging the young woman.

Judith wasn't a mean and judgemental person, she was just a bit hardcore and strong for and 18 year old girl. It was just part of her, and she found herself with these character traits ever since her father died. For that reason, she was proud of the woman she was today.

Her thoughts where interrupted when Umia spoke again. She had a slip in her hand. "The female tribute to represent District 7 for the 55th Annual Hunger Games is..." Everyone drew in a collective breath. "Judith Veyne."

The world froze. Judith wasn't sure how to react. For a split second, frusturation was displayed on her face, but she quickly replaced with a grim smile before frowning and quietly making her way up the steps of the stage. She stood still, as if it was just a dream and that she would wake up at any second.

But it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare come true.

* * *

Umia walked over to the male bowl and pulled a slip. "Tyler Nethers will be the Male tribute for District 7."

A boy quickly stepped out of the 15 year old section and walked up to the stage, he put a smile on his face, but Judith could see the fear apparent in his eyes. "Nice to meet you!" He said to Judith, in an attempt to be friendly. Judith mirrored his smile on her face and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake.

The peacekeepers wasted no time pushing the tributes into the Justice Building. The two young teenagers got shoved into seperate rooms, both decorated ornately, with golden chandeliers, shag carpeting, and velvet couches.

Judith sat down in a seat, foot tapping wildly, desperate for escape. She composed herself and waited two minutes before standing up and opening the door of the room. Her sister and mother flew into the room, wrapping their arms around her waist.

"I can't lose you too." Is all her mother said, holding back tears. On the other hand, innocent little Fawna was bawling her eyes out. Judith got on her knees and looked at her sister in the eye.

"I'll come back. You'll see me soon. I just have to go play a game. I will be back in no time!" Judith shouted, trying to sound courageous for her sisters sake.

Fawna's river of tears began to dry. "I will see you soon then." Fawna said, offering a tired smile to her older sister. Peacekeepers burst into the room and roughly pushed Judith's family out of the room.

Judith's despair quickly turned into rage, but yet again, she held in her emotions and waited for Holly to visit her.

Holly never came.

 **Tyler Nethers, District 7 Male, 15 Years Old:**

"It's not good enough!" Tyler shouted, scolding himself. The picture he drew did not turn out the way he wanted it to. With a sigh of frusturation, he balled up the piece of paper and threw it into the garbage can.

Tyler walked out of his room and into the kitchen and saw Tilly, his twin sister, struggling to reach the cereal sitting on the top shelf. He walked up to her and grabbed it off the top shelf with ease. They had breakfast together, although they didn't talk much. Tyler, who was usually always in a cheerful mood, always tried to make Tilly happy, but she was always sad that their parents where never home.

It was true; Johnny and Kelsey, their parents, where always busy working away at a paper-making factory.

All of a sudden, Tilly spoke up. "Can you believe that Mom and Dad didn't wish us happy birthday yesterday? You think they would of remembered."

Tyler was shocked. He tried to make up an excuse to defend his parents. "They've just been really busy with work..."

"I thought we where more important than work. We are their children." Tilly snapped back.

Tyler was staring at her in disbelief. He had never seen her so mad.

But before he could say anything, she walked out the door and slammed it shut. "What is going on with her?" Tyler wondered aloud.

He just shook his head and walked back to his room to put on his reaping clothes. He decided on khakis, a tan shirt, and dress shoes. He walked outside, locked the door, and began the long hike to the square.

* * *

The nerves where always high on reaping day. Tyler normally tried to cheer up his friends, Blake and Hugh, about them having to take tesserae, and that's what they where talking about specifically today.

"Why does it matter? We all have our names in there anyways. I have 4 chances to be picked today, in case you haven't noticed." Tyler said in response to Hugh complaining about how tesserae was unfair.

"I have my name in there 20 times!" Blake, who was usually the level headed one of their small group shouted. "And I bet Gamora will have to put her name in there that many times when she is old enough." Gamora, Blake's sister, was currently 11.

"Let's just sign in." Tyler said, ending the small argument. They walked up to the sign-in table, and Tyler held out his finger. The woman, sitting there with a bored expression, roughly grabbed his pointer finger and dug the small blood extractor into his skin. Tyler didn't pay attention to the pain, instead looking around for Tilly.

5 minutes later, he saw her standing by her friend Stamma. Tilly waved at him and walked over. "Sorry for getting mad earlier." She said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, yo-" A high pitched whine came from the stage, and everyone saw escort Umia Livingsdale testing the microphone. "Sorry about that... So today we will select our young tributes from District 7."

Umia then walked over to the female bowl and carefully plucked a slip without mixing up the bowl. _Don't be Tilly... Anyone but Tilly._

The longest moment of his life passed by, and then Umia ended it. "The female tribute to represent District 7 for the 55th Annual Hunger Games is... Judith Veyne!" Tyler's heart leaped with joy, glad that Umia didn't say the words 'Tilly Nethers'. He was so wrapped up in his relief for Tilly that he wasn't prepared for what Umia said next. "Tyler Nethers will be the Male Tribute for District 7."

The cameras quickly found him, and he walked out from the 15-year-old section with a smile for the cameras. He hoped that the audience wouldn't be able to see through his facade.

* * *

"Nice to meet you!" Tyler said, greeting his district partner. He took note of her features. She had icy blue eyes, blonde hair, very tall, and well built muscles. All of these features where just like Tyler, who was blond, tall, strong, and had blue eyes.

Tyler gave her a smile, and she smiled back. _Maybe she could be an ally..._

But the hardest part would have to come first. Saying goodbye to Tilly.

After being 'escorted' into a room, his family, including his parents, where all in tears. They all instantly got in a group hug, and his parent's where apologizing.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't celebrate your birthday!"

"We should of spent more time with you."

"We are the worst parents eve-"

"STOP!" Tyler shouted. "It's alright... It really is."

Tilly was shocked. It's almost as if he had accepted his fate already.

He closed his eyes and thanked his parents for visiting him. They all had one last hug, before the peacekeepers came in and pushed out his parents.

His heart shattered into a million pieces seeing his family go.

 **OH MY GOSH! I'm truly sorry that this took so long. There where so many reasons that I haven't been able to update, but here are a few...**

 **'I was sick :(**

 **'Being sick means make-up work from school.**

 **'I had to attend to my social life xD**

 **'I had writers block :*(**

 **'MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL I BOUGHT SMASH BROS DLC CHARACTERS AND BAYONETTA IS OP.**

 **Lol I need to calm down. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, although it was probably pretty bad cause I wrote a lot of it while sick or on writers block. Good thing this bad chapter was my tributes so I didn't ruin any of your creations.**

 **Also, Tyler is named after me. (Changed the last name)**

 **AND YES. I'M A MALE.**

 **You may be shocked. Maybe not. IDK.**

 **Hope you look forward to the next chapter. My Random Number Generator picked District 8, so next chapter will be "Trickery and Deception: District 8 Reaping." That means we will meet Adley and Rayon next chapter.**

 **Question time!**

 **1) Who do you like better? Tyler or Judith?**

 **2) Thoughts on Judith?**

 **3) Thoughts on Tyler?**

 **I don't know about next update, cause Finals start tomorrow. Please Review, so when I come home from Math Final (I HATE MATH SO MUCH.) I will be able to enjoy reading your reviews :)**

 **Anyways, see you next time!**

 **-THG19**


	4. District 8 Reapings:Loud and Quiet

**Sorry that it has been awhile, but that doesn't matter, right? Hopefully you like this chapter, as we are in one of my favorite Districts in the Hunger Games Universe, District Eight!**

 **I know alot of people think district 8 is boring textiles, but I personally like it for some reason. I guess maybe because they helped ALOT with the rebellion.**

 **Anyways, here is Adley Bellemonte and Rayon Linden!**

 **Also, if you reserved a tribute, please submit soon, or I might have to un-reserve them.**

 **Also warning, I don't own The Hunger Games and this Chapter contains mild swearing. Obviously.**

 **(Also I changed the title, although I can gurantee that you probably don't care)**

 **Rayon Linden, District 8 Male, 15 Years Old:**

"Of course I can do it better than you. I can do anything better than you." Rayon said to his friend Brocade. With those words, he did a backflip on the front lawn of his house. He could be considered an upper-class citzen, considering the fact that he can afford a front lawn.

"I'm impressed." Brocade said simply. He did a double flip, and succesfully pissed off Rayon.

"Whatever, that's like the only thing you can beat me at." In all actuality, Rayon was pretty average at everything, but he always acted like an extremly talented individual.

"Ok sure... Anyways I'm going home. See ya later at the reaping!" Brocade responded. He began to walk away, starting to wonder if their friendship was worth it. The only reason Brocade was putting up with Rayon's bad behavior was because he was hoping to get Rayon to give him a little bit of money to help feed his own family.

While his 'friend' walked away, Rayon walked back into his house, audibly sighing. "Mom, did you wash my red shirt that I wore on Thursday?"

"No, I never got around to it." Eden, his mother, responded.

"Of course you didn't."

"Don't talk to your mother that way young man." Rayon's father, Monet said in an attempt to reprimand his son.

It didn't work. Rayon just rolled his eyes and marched off to his room.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Eden said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess." Rayon said back, moving at a slow pace toward the door. A few years ago, his parents made him go start working at the factory's because he caused too much trouble at school, so he now had a slightly hunched over back.

The Linden family began to make their way toward the square. They lived fairly close to the place, so time wasn't a concern. They eventually split up and Rayon got his finger pricked.

He found his way to the 15 year old section and began to talk to Brocade, who was completely spaced out and wasn't listening to a word Rayon was saying.

Our escort Pluto walked out of the Justice Building, putting an abrupt end to the boys' conversation.

Rayon glared daggers at Pluto. He hated that obnoxius man with all of his being. After attempting to act cool and use slang, a woman yelled for him to the shut the hell up. Rayon smirked.

Pluto took this as his signal to start the Reapings. He walked over to the female bowl, plucked out a slip, and unfolded it. "Adley Bellemonte."

A scream rang out from the crowd reserved for adults. "No way in Hell! First you take my son away, and now my daughter? This is bullshit! A small figure began weaving it's way through the 13-year-old section and stepped up to the stage. She tried her best to keep her face placid, and she stood emotionless as he walked over to the bowl full of male names.

"Rayon Linden will be the dude representing District Eight." An array of emotions began to boil to the surface in Rayon's stomach. Part of him wanted to smile, but another part of him wanted to cry or strangle someone.

But the emotions soon passed and he put on his signature smirk before marching to the stage.

* * *

After taking the microphone out of Pluto's hand, Rayon already got to work on the angle he decided for the games.

An arrogant, cocky, and rude teenager.

"That's the ugliest suit I've ever seen." Rayon quickly threw the microphone to the floor and began to walk toward the Justice Building.

Peacekeepers began to swarm him and bring him inside the building, when Pluto called out after him. "Your paying for that!"

"Like I give a Shit." he snapped back. Before Rayon could say any more, the peacekeepers roughly shoved him into the Goodbye Rooms.

While waiting for his visitors, Rayon looked into the mirror and fixed his messy black hair. Along with his dark hair, Rayon was pretty tall, had grey eyes, and pale skin.

The door opened up behind him and he spun around. His mother and father stood there. "My poor baby!" Eden shouted, running at her son to give him an embrace.

"Don't ever call me that again." Rayon said with disgust.

"Take this. I was going to sell it today, but I thought that I should give it to you instead..." Eden replied gleefully, as if her son hadn't said anything. She placed a necklace into the palm of his hand. Peacekeepers took his parents away before Rayon's father could say anything, so Rayon shoved the necklace hastily into his pocket while waiting for his next visitor.

"You should win this. As you always say, your the best at just about everything." Brocade said with an extremely sarcastic tone as he walked briskly into the room.

Even if Rayon did notice the sarcasm, he didn't say anything about it. "That's true. _I am_ going to win these games, and their is nothing you can say or do about it!" Rayon shouted, his confidence rising.

"Whatever. Good luck." Brocade replied cooly before walking out of the room.

As his 'friend' left the room, a cold air seemed to spread over Rayon's body.

 **Adley Bellemonte, District 8 Female, 13 Years Old:**

13 year old Adley Bellemonte quickly moved her fingers to manipulate the strings to tie together. She was getting better at sewing everyday.

"Nice work." Hailay, the woman who is teaching Adley how to sew, said loudly.

"Thanks, I think I'm getting better." The young girl replied back quietly.

Adley was never the first one to start a conversation; she didn't really like talking. She was very shy, and often found the only way to entertain herself and escape from the harsh reality's of living in Panem was by using her imagination.

Adley snapped out of her thoughts and quickly packed up her things. She bounded out of the steps of the factory on her quest to get home. The streets of District 8 where dirty and dusty and Adley looked around with a sigh, wishing she could make the dark and foggy place she calls home more colorful.

Before she knew it, she was climbing the steps of her porch and walking into her home. The door creaked open eerily. "Dad?" the 13-year-old shouted. The house appeared to be empty.

She suddenly noticed a note sitting on the kitchen table. _Could it be about her mother?_

Adley's mother was taken away by peacekeepers at a young age, and Adley never exactly knew why. From the little information she was given, however, Adley came to the conclusion that her mother was leading a small rebellion in the district to stop the games, but was caught. She always tried to get answers from her dad and her brother, but they where always very vague.

Thinking of her brother nearly made Adley drop the note. Her brother, who would be 17 now, died in the hunger games 2 years ago. Her father, Geradd, said that it was very unlucky that he was picked, but Adley knew better. It was obvious that the reaping was rigged and they wanted to give a punishment to Mrs. Bellemonte and her rebelious actions.

The fact that the reapings where rigged made her fear of being picked herself stronger than ever.

* * *

Adley studied the note in her hands carefully. It was from her father.

 _Dear Adley,_

 _I'm regretful to say that I will not see you before the reaping today, as my boss is extending hours at the factories. I promise I will see you after the reaping, and I wish you all the luck in the world._

 _Your Father, Geradd_

A single tear went down Adley's eye, as she was looking forward to seeing her father before the reapings today. She set the note back down, but noticed a few extra words on the bottom that her thumb had covered earlier.

 _P.S. I have a little suprise for you in your room._

That one sentence was enough to clear Adley's mind and her grief was soon replaced by joy. She bounded up the steps of their small house and ran into her room.

Laying on her bed was a brand new skirt and blouse, both colored brown. She ran over to the outfit, and saw brown boots to go along with the outfit. They all matched her dark brown eyes and hair.

She would look perfect today.

* * *

After solemnly walking by herself to the reapings and getting her finger pricked, she walked toward the 13 year old section. She had her imaginary friend, Violet, with her, but she was kind of growing a bit to old for Violet, so the imaginary girl did little to comfort Adley's stress.

Mayor Cotton gives a boring speech and does an absolute horrible job of trying to get the crowd excited. He just introduces Pluto, who is District 8's escort. He is wearing an obnoxious crisp blue suit and walks out of the Justice Building with swag. Adley rolled her eyes. _How was he taking these reapings so lightly? In case he hasn't noticed, two children are being sent to their death!_

" 'Sup District Eight? My homies out there ready for the reaping?"

"Shut the hell up and pull out a name already!" A strong female voice cried out from the back of the crowd. The woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd of adults, and Adley noticed that she shared a striking resemblance with the woman. Then two peacekeepers quickly ran up to her and tightened the rope on her hands. _She must be a prisoner then._ Adley thought, not thinking twice about the encounter.

Pluto seemed unaffected by the disruption. He strutted over to the Female Bowl and plucked a slip off the top. As clear as day, he read the name. "Adley Bellemonte."

"No way in Hell!" The same woman from earlier shouted. "First you take my son away, now my daughter? This is bullshit!"

A million questions swirled around in Adley's mind, and she briefly forgot that she had been picked for slaughter. _Is that my mom?_

Slowly, Adley made her way to the stage, trying to look fearless next to Pluto, although fear and curiosity where the only two emotions that the she felt right now.

Adley barely paid any attention to the male who was selected, and instead locked eyes with her 'mother'.

The so-called Rayon Linden marched to the stage with more arrogance than Adley thought was possible. He ripped the microphone out of Pluto's hand and shouted, "That's the ugliest suit I've ever seen." Pluto looked offended, but Rayon quickly threw the microphone to the floor.

"Your paying for that!" Pluto shouted back at the 15 year old boy.

"Like I give a shit." Rayon barked back. He walked into the Justice Building, and Adley quickly followed.

She stepped into the Goodbye Rooms, and her father walked in.

"You where right! It was rigged! I should of known that this was going to happen! I should have prepared you! It's all my fau-"

"Stop! It's not your fault." Is the only thing she said before they embraced in a hug. After he left, Hailay walked in and wished her good luck. She assumed that those would be her only visitor, when another person came in.

It was the woman from earlier.

"Mom...?"

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **The Next District Reaping will be a trip to District 4, which introduces Rio Conch and Fisher Lyle!**

 **Questions, same as usual:**

 **1) Who do you like better? Why?**

 **2)Thoughts on Rayon?**

 **3)Thoughts on Adley?**

 **That's all guys! School has been stressful as grades are due soon, so Homework, Exams, and Projects have all made me very busy. Hopefully I will update soon, and I certainly hope that you like this chapter!**

 **Also, I kind of made Adley a bit more imaginative then normal and Rayon a bit more arrogant then normal, but I feel that making a certain personality trait extreme helps characters stand out better.**

 **One last thing...**

 **Check out Red Roses1000's SYOT titled "A Spell Broken - The 76th Hunger Games". I submitted and I really want some more SYOT's to start up as pretty much all of the stories I submitted to either gave up, is on hiatus, or didn't recieve enough tributes. Anyways, its really good so check it out!**

 **-THG19**


	5. District 4 Reapings:Timid and Bold

**I forgot to say it last chapter, but thanks to erica1024 for submitting Adley and thanks to VeneratedArt for Rayon.**

 **Today, we have Fisher Lyle, submitted by RageHer0, and Rio Conch, submitted by Mystical Pine Forest.**

 **Without further delay, District 4~**

 **Rio Conch, District 4 Female, 17 Years Old:**

None would describe Rio Conch as being a quiet girl.

She had been a loud, talkative person every since she was a child. She loved attention, and would often talk out of turn at school and training.

A prime example of that was right now. She was at training, and her instructor was giving her and her two best friends a lesson on how to hold a spear. Of course, Rio already was a master with the weapon, but she was really just listening to the lecture to pass the time until the reapings started.

"So when launching the spear, put your right hand here, and your left-"

"And put your left hand there." Rio said triumphantly, interrupting the girl.

But the trainer was not mad, as it happened to be Rio's sister, Breeze. "That's correct Rio." Breeze said, putting her hand on her hip. "Why are you even here anyway? Your clearly prepared for the games, and if you weren't, the academy wouldn't have picked you."

Rio smiled proudly, as if she was just selected a minute ago. In truth, it was a while ago, but Rio was just as proud. She almost declined however, do to the fact that she was an actress in her spare time and loved her job so much, but she accepted anyway. "Just passing the time." Rio replied, looking at her watch. "We should probably go get ready now."

"Ok!" Ariel, one of her friends piped up. Their other friend, Brooke, gave a nod and they began to walk out of the Training Center, all eyes trained on Rio.

Just how she liked it.

* * *

After putting on a casual T-shirt and pair of jeans, Rio looked in the mirror one last time, liking how natural she looked. Her wavy, brown hair was down, and she put on just a dab of makeup to conceal the dark spots under her large, sea-green eyes. She finished getting ready by sliding on a pair of sandals and walking out her room.

Her parents stood by the door, waiting on her. Her mother, Sirena, was Rio's exact opposite; she was introverted and shy.

On the other hand, her father, a very bulky and tall man who passed those traits down to his children, was usually talkative and loves his family alot.

Rio loved her family alot, and knew that she would miss them during her time in the arena. Of course, there was a chance that she wouldn't come home, but Rio chose not to think like that.

The family began to walk to the Square, which wasn't too far from their home. Rio had to get their early, and get in position to volunteer, just in case some other jealous girl tried to steal her spot.

When they arrived, only a few people stood around. Rio saw her friends and quickly went to greet them.

Brooke looked excited. "Guess what!"

"What?" Rio said, wondering why her friend was so excited.

"Cress Fountain, the volunteer selected for the males this year, broke his leg at training today and can no longer volunteer!"

"So?" Rio said, looking confused. "Surely their is someone who wants to take his place."

Brooke just shook her head and began listing reasons why all of the backup volunteers couldn't take Cress's place.

"I guess that means that it will be a reaped tribute this year." Rio said, slightly dissapointed. If she where to die, she was hoping her district partner would win to bring glory back to District Four, but with a reaped tribute, it probably wouldn't happen.

 _I suppose that I will have to carry the pressure of winning for District Four on my shoulders._ Rio thought grimly.

* * *

The treaty of treason was read, Gangplank, the escort, was introduced, and Rio was shaking with excitement. After Gangplank talked about his love for District Four, he said the words Rio had been waiting for. "As Always, Ladies First."

He walked over to the bowl and shifted his hand around for what seemed to be an eternity, and finally pulled out a single slip of paper. "And the lucky lady is... Sarah Fortune!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Rio screamed at the top of her lungs. She slowly strutted to the stage, loving every bit of attention she was getting.

"And what is your name?" Gangplank asked excitedly, loving the attention as much as Rio.

"My name is Rio Conch, the best volunteer District Four will ever see!" The crowd smiled and cheered, and Gangplank walked over to the male bowl, plucking a slip off of the top.

"Fisher Lyle is the lucky lad to represent District Four!"

After some hesitation, said boy walked to the stage and shook Rio's hand, not looking nearly as excited as she was. The peacekeepers led her to the goodbye rooms, and Her parents, her sister, and her older brother Pike all surrounded her and enveloped her in a tight hug. They all congratulated her, and then her best friends, Brooke and Ariel walked in and did the same.

"I'm going to miss you!" Ariel shouted, throwing her arms around Rio.

"I'll miss both of you, but I promise that I'll see you soon!" Rio said back. All three girls smiled, and Ariel and Brooke walked out of the room.

Quickly, Rio pushed the thought of that promise being broken to the back of her mind.

 **Fisher Lyle, District 4 Male, 16 Years Old:**

Fisher Lyle stood on the damp sand in one of the many beaches of District Four, looking longingly at the rolling waves. Anytime he saw the beach, it reminded him of his past, when he was happiest.

When Fisher was 12, he was part of a fishing crew on a boat called 'The King Of The Sea'. He loved working out in the middle of ocean. Life was stress free, and the Reapings, The Hunger Games, and Panem seemed so far away.

He was joined by a girl named Lucy Ty. She was one of his first friends ever since his parents died. They always made eachother laugh and she was very skilled when it came to fishing.

When it was time to go to his third reaping, the captain of 'The King Of The Sea', Cod Wendy, told him that he was retiring. It was a huge shock to Fisher. He didn't think that Cod would ever retire, considering how attached he was to the boat.

Cod asked Fisher if he wanted to live with him, considering the young boys lack of maternal guidance. Fisher accepted the offer. He was actually excited to move onto land, at the time. He assumed that all of the fishermen would be leaving the boat and that Cod would sell the ship, but Cod's Nephew took over the boat instead.

Lucy, his best friend, decided to stay on the boat and left Fisher behind in the Fishing District. Of course, she would have to come back to the mainland for the reapings, but it still hurt. Fisher felt betrayal, although he knew that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

Just thinking of his ex-best friend brought unwanted emotions to the surface and Fisher regained his senses. He turned on his heel and began to trudge home.

* * *

Clouds dotted the horizon, and it looked like it was about to storm at any moment.

Fisher grimly opened the door to his house. Reaping day always seemed to kill his good mood. He had never trained at the training center, although even if the impossible happened, him getting reaped, he knew enough about tridents and nets to keep himself alive. Of course, the odds of him getting reaped where very, very slim in a career district.

But it was still a possiblity.

Cod was sipping coffee in the kitchen and nodded his head at Fisher, who smiled back. Fisher was running a bit late, so he quickly grabbed the first nice outfit he saw and threw it on before checking himself out in the mirror. He had typical bronze District Four hair and chocolate brown eyes. Along with the look, he had a toned, tanned body and a hint of freckles on his nose.

He then walked out of his room and saw that Cod had quickly put on nice clothes.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm." Fisher mumbled back quietly. He was usually shy; although when he did talk he was always friendly.

The two men left the house and began the long trek to the Square. When they finally arrived, they bid eachother farewell and Fisher walked up to the table to get his finger pricked. He didn't even flinch when his blood was drawn, and instead took in his surroundings. They lived on the outskirts of the District, and seldomn visited the Square.

Banners hung from the Justice Building, and streamers and balloons where placed everywhere.

It made Fisher sick to his stomach.

The Capitol made the Reapings seem like a fun celebration. They made it seem like it was an honor to be sent off to a death competition. But news flash; it's not.

Just as Fisher walked into the 16 Year old male section, the escort, Gangplank, walked onto the stage, sporting a bright smile.

Gangplank was the perfect example of Capitol plastic surgery gone wrong. The man was so obsessed with District Four that he changed his name and appearance just to be like us. But the plastic surgery still wasn't enough. He stood out in the district like a sore thumb.

Fisher just rolled his eyes at the man, trying his best to make light of the Reaping.

* * *

After prattling on about his devotion to District Four, Gangplank's expression suddenly darkened. "It's time to pick the young man and woman to represent District Four!"

Most of the crowd was cheering with delight. "As always, Ladies First." Gangplank moved his hand through the bowl, as if searching for the perfect slip. Finally, he found it. "And the lucky lady is... Sarah Fortune!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A voice rang out across the whole square, silencing all other sounds. A girl with wavy brown hair walked out of the 17 year old section, and walked dramatically to the stage, soaking up all of the attention possible.

"And what is your name?" Gangplank inquired.

"My name is Rio Conch, the best Career District Four will ever see!"

Fisher's attention began to waver, his eyes glued to the male bowl. Gangplank walked over to it quickly, and plucked a slip off of the top. "Fisher Lyle is the lucky lad to represent District Four!"

Fisher didn't ever move. Someone was certainly someone would take his place, right?

Apparently not. After about 10 seconds of silence, Fisher trudged towards the stage. He mounted the steps with ease and stared out at the whole crowd. "These are the Tributes for the 55th Hunger Games, Fisher Lyle and Rio Conch!"

Fisher shook Rio's hand and they began to walk toward the goodbye rooms. Fisher was still in shock.

His first visitor was Cod. His face was pressed into a thin frown, and he didn't say anything. They just stared at eachother in disbelief.

But it was his second visitor that made things awkward.

It was Lucy.

She stood their, her face hung low in shame. "Hello. There is so much I need to say... I don't even know where to begin..."

Instead, Fisher just enveloped her in a tight embrace, and for a moment, he felt calm.

Then the peacekeppers pulled her out of the room and any trace of comfort was gone from the room.

 **So my computer kinda broke, so everything I've posted for like the past month has been written at a friends house or on my phone.**

 **School is almost over, so please bare with me~ Once school is over, updates will be 10x as quick.**

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be District 13 Reapings, in which Gracie Laxton and Toxon Carson will be introduced!**

 **See you then!**

 **-THG19**

 **P.S. I started a new SYOC for Battle Royale. For those of you that don't know what BR is, basically a class of high school students are chosen every year to fight to the death. They only get 3 days to kill eachother, and if more than 1 student remains after the 3 days are over, everyone dies. Go submit if you'd like, and you can submit up to 5 students!**

 **Bye!**


	6. District 13 Reapings:Old and New

**SUMMER BREAK! I've been on summer break for about a week and spent some time with my family and tried to get inspiration for all of my stories, and now I'm here. Hopefully updates will be decently fast now that I don't have school and homework. Also, sorry that I told some of you that I would update awhile ago. I just got so busy 'cause I had to pack for vacation and then GO on vacation lol.**

 **I need to stop rambling. Anyways, today we have Toxon Carson and Gracie Laxton, submitted by meaperson1 and Red Roses1000 respectively.**

 **Toxon Carson, District 13 Male, 17 Years Old:**

Toxon slowly slipped into consciousness as his younger brother shook him awake. "IT'S THE REAPING TODAY!" Arlo, Toxon's brother, shouted into his ear, loud as usual.

Toxon let out an audible grunt and slowly began to rise from his sleeping position. "Are mom and dad home?" Toxon muttered incoherently.

Arlo managed to strain his ears and hear what his older brother had to say. "No they have to work. Again."

Toxon frowned. He felt like his parents were always at work. They were good parents, no doubt, but they just didn't have much time for their kids.

Toxon suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet Daniel before the reaping. Toxon quickly dashed to his closet and pulled out nice looking clothes and quickly dressed up. He looked in the mirror and combed his short black hair, adjusted his shirt under is slightly bulky and pale build, and ran downstairs. Arlo was sitting with a pile of toast at the kitchen table. He handed Toxon a few slices and Toxon smiled and thanked him before dashing out of the apartment and towards the elevator. Daniel told him to meet him at the top floor of 13, so that's exactly were Toxon went.

After exiting the elevator, Toxon noticed that the room was full of people, and that the doors to go outside of the District were opened. Toxon saw a sign that said that the Reapings would be outside. Toxon grew excited at the prospect of going outside, and it took all of his will not to run outside an explore. But first, he had to find his boyfriend Daniel.

Yes, Toxon was bisexual. He didn't really get why people made such a big deal about it, but whatever.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Toxon found Daniel. They embraced for a second, before an announcement came on that the Reaping would be starting soon. Toxon shouted in alarm and said goodbye to Daniel before running to his apartment to get his brother

* * *

"Does it hurt when they prick your finger?" Arlo asked Toxon innocently.

"I'm not sure. This is my first reaping too." Toxon replied. Arlo was only 12, so even if this wasn't District 13's First reaping, it would still be his first year of having his name in the bowl.

Both brothers walked up to the check in table and gave the female peacekeeper their fingers. She stuck a device into their pointer and drew the blood. Toxon flinched a little at the pain, but was overall fine. Arlo let out a wince when his finger was pricked, but kept himself together. "OK, I gotta go to the 17 year old section now buddy. You stay here with the other 12-year-olds, OK?" Toxon explained to his brother, who was shaking with fear.

Arlo nodded and stayed were he was while Toxon went to his assigned section. A newly-hired escort by the name of Hermia stood on the stage. Her annoying voice filled the air. "Welcome to the 55th Annual Hunger Games! Today we are here to select a young male and female to represent District 13 in the games. Let's waste no time selecting our lucky children." The escort said, while walking over to the female bowl. In it, laid the slips with names of all of the eligible girls in the district.

She selected a slip off the top and read it to the crowd. "Gracie Laxton."

Said girl broke away from the crowd and Toxon felt loads of sympathy for her as he saw the tears dripping down her face. Hermia crossed over to the male bowl and pulled out a slip. "The male tribute is... Toxon Carson."

 _That's my name._ Toxon thought to himself. His placid look was quickly replaced by shock as he walked to the stage, trying to keep himself together. Nervousness boiled in the pit of his stomach as he mounted the stage.

Gracie, his district partner, had stopped crying and she looked up at him and the two shook hands. Hermia directed them to behind the stage and Toxon was surprised at the sight of two modest, wooden benches. "These are for the goodbyes." Hermia explained. "The Capitol didn't have time to build a new justice building."

Toxon nodded and sat down, anxious to see his parents.

* * *

Toxon's parents were well known in the District, because they were Nuclear Developers. They always had the most breakthroughs and they were arguably the smartest people in the District.

However, this popularity came with a price. Due to this job, they almost never saw their children.

That's why they felt guilt after their son was reaped, for not spending enough time with him.

Currently, they were asking him for forgiveness while hugging and saying goodbye.

"What are you mad about? You had to work in order to put food on the table. I don't see anything wrong with that." Toxon replied with an easygoing smile. The smile faltered when he remembered that he was saying goodbye for what could possibly the last time. Ever.

Just the thought of being murdered sadistically made him shiver. He tried to distract himself by saying goodbye to the rest of this family.

"I'm gonna miss you Arlo." Toxon said, trying to cheer up his younger brother, who was crying. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

He then looked up to his older sister, Terri. She was 20, so she had already moved out of the house. She smiled and hugged him. "You can totally win this! Your strong, and smart, and resourceful too. Try to get some good allies if you can."

Toxon's confidence grew a little as he was being complimented.

But all too quickly, his family was pulled away and replaced with his two best friends, Olivia and Thomas, and his boyfriend Daniel.

"You nervous?" Olivia asked.

"Of course he is. He just got reaped for the death games." Thomas shouted, loud as ever.

"Not helping." Daniel replied.

"You didn't let me finish. The death games that he is going to _win."_ Thomas said, defending himself. "Right?"

"Uh.. Yeah." Toxon stuttered. A shiver went down his spine as the thought of having to kill someone crossed his mind.

"Promise you'll win?" Olivia asked, trying to remain optimistic.

"Yeah-" Toxon went to reply, but his friends were pulled away.

Toxon was shaking with nerves, and thought to himself. _I sure have been making a lot of promises today._

The hardest part would be keeping those promises.

 **Gracie Laxton, D** **istrict 13** **F** **emale,** **17 Years Old:**

"Gracie, come here right now!" Gracie's mother, June, screamed from the kitchen.

Those five dreaded words always kicked started Gracie's day. Gracie let out a sigh and sat up and stretched in her bed. "Coming!" Gracie looked in the mirror for a second, and knew that her mother wouldn't approve of how she looked. Her brown hair was in knots and her bangs were sticking to her forehead with sweat, along with dark circles under her eyes.

But she had no time to fix her appearance, and instead ran downstairs to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table, her hazel eyes burning with rage. In her right hand, she held a cup of coffee. Gracie looked down to see the beverage spilled on her white blouse. "Wash my shirt, right now!" June screamed. She ripped off her shirt, and threw it at Gracie.

"Eww..." Gracie mumbled under her breath as she walked toward the laundry room.

"What did you just say to me little girl!?" June roared from across the table. She pushed back her seat and stormed toward Gracie. "You will never say something like that again. NEVER. If you ever disrespect me again, you will rue the day that you were born. Understand?"

Gracie gulped and nodded her head, just as her father walked in. Suddenly, as if she didn't just scream over spilled coffee, June smiled at her husband, Lythe. "What's going on in here?" Gracie assumed that he must of heard the end of June's lecture.

"Oh, Nothing honey." June responded coolly. Lythe looked puzzled for a second, as if he didn't believe what his wife was saying. Gracie's heart skipped a beat. After all these years, would her father finally realize what a crazy freak his wife was?

"Good." He said with a smile. Gracie's heart fell. _I guess not._ "I got out of work early today for the reaping."

"Speaking of which, Gracie, sweetie, you should probably go get ready." June responded.

"Ok." Gracie said back, turning around and walking away. Her eyes stung with tears. It was so unfair how her mother could just boss her around like a slave, but the second Gracie's oblivious father comes home, she changes into a mild, gleeful woman.

 _I guess that's just how life works..._ Gracie told herself, trying to remain her usual optimistic self.

But being optimistic was hard to do in Panem.

* * *

Gracie was interested to see what the Reapings would be like in 13, considering it was their first year participating in the games. The District was underground, so Gracie just assumed that the Reapings would be held below the surface as well.

But she was wrong. Instead, when Gracie and her family walked toward the elevator outside their 'apartment', peacekeepers told them to go to the ground level. Gracie just shrugged and pressed the correct button as they began their ascent.

Gracie could of jumped for joy. At the ground level, the large metal doors that had kept The thirteenth district's citizens underground were wide open. Gracie began to run ahead of her family and outside, were a modest stage and multiple seats rested. Gracie was in a trance of the outside world, that she didn't even notice her best friends sneak up behind her.

"Hey guys!" Gracie said happily.

Her two best friends, Mina and Jillian stood there, smiling. "I'm so happy that we finally get to go outside after all of these years! This day couldn't be better!" Mina shouted excitedly.

Before Gracie could respond, Jillian spoke up. "Yes, I'm just so excited that two kids from our district are being sent off to most likely certain doom. So mucch fun!" Jillian said sarcastically. Mina stood there, mouth wide open. "Sorry, that was kind of mean... I've just been kinda stressed. I'm afraid that Joe is gonna be picked."

Gracie nodded in agreement. Although she herself was an only child, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if you had to worry about yourself being picked and a younger sibling.

Before the conversation could continue, A female voice pierced the air. "Welcome to the 55th Annual Hunger Games!" At the sound of the escort, everyone went to their designated areas as the escort continued. "My name is Hermia, and today we are here to select a male and female to represent District 13 for the Games. Let's waste no time selecting our lucky children! It's a long way to the Capitol after all." Hermia walked over to the female bowl and plucked a name off the top with a manicured nail. "Gracie Laxton."

The name echoed through the air, and Gracie felt pure terror bubbling in her stomach. A look of fear spread across her face as she began to walk to the stage. A few tears slipped down Gracie's face. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ The two words repeated in her mind over and over again, but she failed to follow the simple directions. More tears slid down her face as she mounted the stage.

Hermia walked over to the male bowl, and yet again plucked a name off of the top. "The Male tribute is... Toxon Carson."

Gracie searched the crowd of males, and saw a boy in the 17 year old section begin to move. He had a look of shock on his face, but quickly replaced it with a placid face. Gracie could tell that the boy was nervous, however. She could see it in his eyes.

Hermia smiled to the crowd. Gracie and Toxon shook hands before walking behind the stage, eyes downcast.

* * *

Gracie sat on one of the hard wooden benches that were set up for the goodbyes. District 13's Justice Building was destroyed years ago, so a substitute good-bye room was set up. Gracie's parents ran towards her and enveloped her in a big hug. Her mother was smirking, however.

 _Was she happy that I was reaped?_ Gracie thought to herself. She knew that her mother was cruel, but not that much of a monster.

Before anything could be said about the topic, the Peacekeepers pulled away her parents, and brought her friends over.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Mina exclaimed while hugging Gracie.

"But you'll be back soon." Jillian assured.

"Of course." Gracie replied with a gulp. She wasn't sure if that was true.

Her friends left soon after, leaving Gracie confused. Usually the mentors would visit the tributes before leaving for the Capitol, but this was District 13's first year, so of course they didn't have any victors.

Just as she finished wondering, a man approached her. He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it as he introduced himself. "My name is Quartz Falkov, District 1."

"So District 13 is getting extra victors from other districts?" Gracie asked.

"Correct." Quartz responded.

"Who is Toxon's mentor?"

"Price Valving, from District 2." Quartz responded.

Gracie thought to herself for a few seconds. _Who's Price Valving?_

Her question was answered a few second later when an old man with a full head of white hair and a skinny body walked up to her, surprisingly fast for his age. "I'm Price Valving, Toxon's mentor."

"Nice to meet you." Gracie responded politely. She smiled at Toxon, and he gave a friendly smile back.

Before the conversation could continue, the sound of gunfire pierced the air.

 **Another cliffhanger haha.**

 **Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter! Also, for those of you who are reading Elements, did you notice the reference to a previous tribute in Gracie's last section?**

 **Mention it in the reviews if you did :)**

 **Onto the questions.**

 **1) Who did you like better? Toxon or Gracie?**

 **2) Thoughts on Toxon?**

 **3)Thoughts on Gracie?**

 **Also, the next Reaping is District Five, and the tributes we will be meeting are Hazel Wyatt and and Percival Tatham.**


End file.
